


Floriography And Other Pointless Things

by Bertul



Series: Femslash February Fic 2016 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Mutual Pining, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertul/pseuds/Bertul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper finds herself falling for Calypso. Too bad she also refuses to do relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floriography And Other Pointless Things

“Can I ask you something?”

Reyna glares whilst writhing beneath her, breath half-caught in a gasp as Piper edges her deliberately slowly closer and closer to her climax.

“Is this really something you need to talk about _right this second_?”

Piper pauses at that, absentmindedly trailing her fingertips over the velvety soft skin of Reyna’s inner thighs in thought. She has a point – it’s probably written somewhere in some dusty old etiquette book that when you’ve got your head between someone’s legs small talk isn’t really appropriate, but Piper’s been mulling this problem over for days now and getting a chance to ask for advice on it was half the reason she dragged Reyna out here at this godforsaken hour in the first place. That and the other problem she has - she’s running really low on energy right now, and being a succubus means there’s only one real way to cure that, which thankfully Reyna is more than able (and happy) to assist her with.

For a price, of course.

“Well, you’re in a relationship, right? As in an actual, functioning relationship, and they also know about me and you and our necessary banging and are cool with it. Like poly-whatsit. Polyfiller?”

“Poly _amorous,_ you doofus. ‘Poly’ from the ancient greek word ‘polus’ meaning many, ‘amour’ from the latin meaning love. Which is actually wrong because it should be multiamory or polyphilia because you shouldn’t mix greek and latin roots-”

She stops short with a moan as Piper goes back down on her with a grumpy growl, not stopping until Reyna is a convulsing mess because it’s far too early in the day (night?) for these sorts of lectures, dammit, and Reyna will slog on like a train unless _someone_ can nip said lecture in the bud before she really gets going. It’s something that she and Annabeth have in common.

“The point is,” Piper continues when finally Reyna appears to be capable of coherent thought again and she herself is pulling her underwear back on, “you have dating experience. With other people. Well, nearly people.”

“Where exactly is this going, Piper?”

“Well… there’s this girl-”

Reyna apparently decides to abandon getting her out of her lingerie once again, pulling her own clothes on and sitting back against the headboard.

“Piper, please don’t tell me you dragged me all the way over here under the guise of having sex to ask me about your _girl problems_.”

“It’s not just any type of girl problems,” Piper cries, slightly offended, “it’s about _Calypso_.”

“That sprite with the long hair who’ll want a serious relationship with someone instead of a range of hookups?” Reyna says, dry as dust, and sometimes Piper just _hates_ how on top of everything she is, because there’s nothing like hearing facts from Reyna’s mouth to bring reality in to smack the listener in the face.

“Never mind, this was a stupid idea.” She mumbles, getting up to go put the rest of her clothes back on when Reyna catches her by the wrist.

“I’m not done.”

“Do I have to?” She whines even as she flops - deliberately heavily - into Reyna’s lap.

“Do you want to _ever_ see me naked again?” Reyna asks and, okay, that’s kind of a deal-breaker here.

Piper sighs in resignation and focuses on the thought of Calypso’s caramel-brown hair and brilliant smile as Reyna’s fangs sink into her neck.

 

<> 

 

The next three weeks are torture.

Actual, literal, straight-from-Hell torture (she’s going to have to have _words_ with Leo about that when she next sees him. Stupid demons.).

Calypso is everywhere. She’s in the coffee shop when Piper goes in for her morning latte. She’s sitting in the library when Piper goes to hide after spilling said latte over her Annabeth’s blueprints. She’s shopping at the next counter over when Piper is hunting for an apology gift for the latte incident. And then each and every time Calypso smiles at her like the sun, and sucks her into an inevitably mortifying conversation because Piper is too busy focusing on her face or eyes or lips to respond in a halfway intelligent manner. Even then Calypso seems to keep coming back to her for more.

It’s _distracting._

Piper toys with the idea of seducing her in a dream – she’s done it before, and the energy she reaps from it, whilst nowhere near the amount from actual, physical, there-in-person sex, is still enough to tide her over - but somehow the thought of doing that just seems plain _wrong_.

It’s not about seeking sustenance this time, and that scares her.

Piper doesn’t do emotional attachments. She just doesn’t - It’s one of the unwritten rules of the universe, alongside the conservation of energy and the speed of light. Probably. She’ll defend her friends to the death, even those like Leo who have broken her trust, but when it comes to romance? The quicker and more anonymous the better.

She doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.

(She doesn’t _want_ to see it changing anytime soon)


End file.
